


Calm Down, Little One

by spookyscarydarky



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But Not Much, DarkYan - Freeform, Darkiplier - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, There is a little bit of violence, Tiny bit of Angst, Yanderiplier, because yan duh, but it's not too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyscarydarky/pseuds/spookyscarydarky
Summary: “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore”





	Calm Down, Little One

Despite his history of bloodshed and chaos, Yanderiplier was a sweetheart.

He had been hard to accept into the group, at first; a majority of the egos were terrified to have another mentally unstable ego. Wilford was a handful already, not including Dark’s constant scheming and the Googles strategizing mass destruction. They didn’t need nor want another dangerous ego in the building.

However, Yan’s somewhat innocent and youthful charm managed to win them all over one by one. He loved helping Chef in the kitchen, he comforted Art when he became overwhelmed by “the red man”, and he even sat down with the Host every now and then to listen to one of his many stories. He was so affectionate and kindhearted, and they often forgot of his impulsive and deadly nature. It almost always shocked them when he would come back from school sometimes covered with blood and a smile. He doesn’t explain whose blood it is, or how exactly it got there; the egos can only assume that somebody at school had gotten in the way of him and his newest Senpai. 

Yan didn’t talk about his school too often. His grades were almost the highest in his class, at least that’s what Dr. Iplier said since he was the one who kept track of the younger’s progress. He sometimes stayed late for band practice, though many of them theorized that this was when he killed his so-called “rivals.” Overall, his high school experience was going pretty well, despite being who and what he was. 

Wilford had been the first to point out that Yan never mentioned having any friends.

“He never talks about being with anyone at school, don’t you think it’s a bit strange for him to not have any friends? What kind of high schooler doesn’t have friends?” Wilford was talking to Dark one day after another group meeting. It was, in all honesty, a boring meeting; they went over a couple of important topics, but none that would help them take over the channel. One of those topics happened to be whether they should pull Yan out of school or not. This was a reoccurring topic since having one of them being away from the building for so long on the daily basis made them restless and worried. The only reason they let him go to school was because that’s what his character is: a school-girl, or a school-boy technically. Taking him out the educational environment would probably cause more problems than they could handle.

“Yandere is an unstable serial killer, much like yourself Wil. He shouldn’t be in school in the first place, much less be making friends. We’re becoming reckless.” Wilford rolled his eyes and sat down on the table in front of Dark’s chair; he crossed his arms and stared down at the monochromatic ego.

“Oh please, Yan’s harmless. He just gets a little touchy every now and then, much like yourself Darky. By the way, Bim wanted me to remind you it’s your turn to go pick him up from school. The Googles say he isn’t answering his phone, so good luck finding him.” Dark glared as Wilford teleported out of the meeting room, leaving him to growl in anger to himself. However, he quickly composed himself before he teleported himself to Yan’s school through the use of his aura.

He appeared through one of the shadows against the side of the main building. It was a basic high school, not nearly as fancy or extravagant as the school from the game he was based on.

The building’s walls were graffitied, the sidewalks were chipped and broken. Everything about this school just seemed so…dirty.

God, he hated this place.

But he came for a reason; find Yandere as quickly as possible so he didn’t have to stay another minute in this filth hole. He remained hidden in the shadows as he reached out with his aura in search of the younger ego. It took him a while, but he eventually found Yandere in the band room. Dark frowned at the sudden emotion that hit him; something was wrong with Yandere. When he reached out for him Dark could feel the pure rage and frustration the younger ego was subconsciously emitting; hell, Dark could probably taste the blood that he knew the ego was spilling at this very moment. 

Yandere was killing someone, and Dark was more than interested.

He was surprised, and slightly impressed, at what he saw when he teleported himself to the band room. There were three bodies scattered in the semi-large room, each in their own pool of blood. The corpses of the high schoolers were covered from head to toe with cuts, gashes and bruises. He could see a few broken bones piercing through their skin; some had their arms and legs facing unnatural directions. The smell alone would have been enough to make him gag, but he was used to the smell of death and decay. In all honesty, he was unbothered by the gore.

No, what bothered him was seeing Yandere repeatedly stabbing a corpse in the middle of the band room. The younger ego didn’t seem to have even noticed his presence; he was far too focused on ripping apart his dead schoolmate. He was yelling nonsense at the corpse, hissing and growling frantically as he continued to stab the boy in his arms, his chest, wherever he could reach. Yandere’s entire body was covered with blood, and his form shook spastically as he eventually stabbed the knife into the boy’s skull and stopped.

Dark watched with intrigue as the unstable ego looked down at his blood-soaked hands, almost as if in awe of the blood that soaked his hands. He was taken aback when Yandere suddenly screamed out in anguish and buried his face into his hands. Sobs racked the younger’s body as he violently twitched over the corpse. The older ego stepped forward silently as he observed Yandere break down over the dead body. 

“Yandere. What is the meaning of this?”

“They called me CRAZY!” Yandere suddenly turned on Dark, chest heaving and fingers fidgeting restlessly. His crimson hair hung over his face and covered his right eye from view, leaving Dark with the image of a truly unstable Yandere. There was something familiar in the fury of his expression, and the tear tracks that shone on his face through the blood. Dark tilted his head lazily to the side, and Yandere knew that meant Dark would let him speak with his full attention.

“They called me crazy. Th-They called me crazy, and useless, and stupid. They made fun of my clothes, they were mocking me! They called me a MONSTER!” Yandere was yelling towards the end of it, and he sharply turned back to the body on the ground next to him. He ripped the knife out of the boy’s skull, only to ram it brutally back in with another pained sob.

And Dark…Dark didn’t know what to say. Moments of his life flashed by suddenly as he remembered when he was only a part of an idea, not whole enough to be considered an ego. He remembers the loneliness, the confusion, the sadness, the anger. When it was only him against everything, trying to figure out what he was and why he was here. The disgust and fear from Mark’s fans when he first started appearing on the channel; yes there was admiration, but that was overwhelmed by distrust and hostility. Over the years more egos showed up and he gradually developed into one of the strongest egos of the channel. And though he was admired and respected by most, he could still see and feel the hatred that many held for him because of who and what he was. 

He knew what it felt like to be called crazy. He knew what it felt like to be mocked. He knew exactly what it felt like to be called a monster. 

His heart ached in a way it hasn’t in years, and he stared down at Yandere wistfully. Had he looked this pathetic and heart broken all those years ago? Had he been as unhinged as Yandere is now? He looked down at the ego and saw…himself, when he was broken and scared and hurt. Yes, he and Yandere were two different egos; two different characters with two different origins. But they were the same, in a sense.

He walked closer until he could put his hand on Yandere’s shoulder. The smaller ego flinched aggressively, clearly not expecting any form of contact from Dark of all people. He turned and growled at the older ego, but Dark only smiled in understanding.

“Calm down, little one, they can’t hurt you anymore. Let’s go home, Yan.” Yandere blinked at Dark’s words; from what he knew of Dark from past experiences and stories from the older egos, this was out of character for Dark. Yes, he’s always respected Dark, but he knew that Dark rarely treated someone else with kindness. However, there was something soothing about the smile, and Yandere found himself slowly standing up. The darker ego was startled when Yandere suddenly launched at him, arms wrapping tightly around him and face buried in his chest. He was disgusted by the blood and tears smeared on his suit, but he eventually relaxed and petted Yandere’s head fondly.

“I’ll take care of this mess, just clean up as soon as we’re home, understand?” Yandere stepped back from Dark, wiping at the tears and blood and his face as he nodded. The red-head smiled and grabbed Dark’s hand so they could be teleported back to their building. He looked up at Dark gratefully as they walked through the halls, and Dark was happy that they didn’t bump into another ego who would question Dark’s odd behavior or Yan’s appearance.

Dark glanced down at Yandere when a thought occurred to him. “I am surprised that this incident wasn’t over your latest infatuation.” Yandere let out another giggle as he swung their hands between them while they continued their walk; Dark stared down at their hands with amusement. “That was the boy.”

“Hm?”

“That boy I was with when you came in. That was Senpai…but I think I know who my new Senpai is.” Yandere stared shyly down at their joined hands, and Dark couldn’t help but smile at the younger ego’s flushed face. This was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Check out my Tumblr where I post more of my writings! :D
> 
> spookyscarydarky.tumblr.comd


End file.
